


The Comforts Of A Well Told Lie

by magickweaver



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Female Loki, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After?, Lady Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Lust, M/M, Shapeshifting, Steve has no idea what he's getting into, angsty, frostshield - Freeform, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickweaver/pseuds/magickweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thanos threatens Loki with death if he doesn't take over Midgard within one year, the God of Mischief creates a plan that is most certainly unconventional. His plan - Take down the Avengers. One seduction at a time. But will his feelings get taken by a certain avenger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforts Of A Well Told Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of TCWTL! I hope you like it, and if you do, please comment! I absolutely LOVE feedback! And sorry the first chapter is so short, I had the urge to write a feel-y Loki fic that I'd had brewing in the back of my head. Chapter 2 will definitely be longer!

Libraries. Silent, save for the slight, rustling sound of pages being turned, the softest sighs of breaths, and the nearly trancelike tapping of keyboards. Those were the sounds that brought the old soldier back home. Nostalgia, it filled him like air into a balloon, especially when he came here. 

A library that stood the test of time, nearly one hundred years old, it had been there since he was a kid. He remembered summers here, cooled by breezes through large open windows, reading nearly the entire day, book through book, until his mother had to pull him away and make him wash up for dinner.

A small, twitching smile pulled a corner of his lips upwards, standing like a column in the large open foyer, scanning his surroundings. He hadn’t been here in a long time, certain circumstances hadn’t allowed his return… Until now, of course. 

Steve was finally off duty, a free man, at least for the next few weeks, until he was given a SHIELD ID and told to do what he did best. 

But for now, he just wanted to live, not focus on aliens, super human powers, or anything of the like. Just to be human, as much as he could. And his first stop was a book, any book, really, just something well written and one that would pull him in. 

Searching the long rows of books, his eyes readily scanned the spines, many worn down from years of being opens over and over again. Some were new, covered with sheer plastic covers, catching the light and shining at him like a beacon. 

He hadn’t really noticed how much he’d withdrawn into himself before a voice sounded behind him. 

“Whatcha looking for?” Her voice was friendly, accented heavily with a London accent. Her voice was deeper than most, husky, what most would have thought of when describing it. He turned, flashing a smile at her, just out of pure, reflexive habit. 

He offered a shrug, glancing at the woman looking up at him. Her green eyes were nearly cat-like, catching the light like the plastic book covers beside him. “No idea, really, just trying to find something good… What about you?”

She smiled slowly, “Something good, just like you.” A small laugh, almost bordering on flirty came from her, before she spoke again, “What a coincidence.”

Steve gave a lighthearted chuckle, holding out his hand to her so he could shake her hand, “Steve Rogers. What’s your name?”

She smiled warmly at him, her green eyes flashing once again as she moved to put her hand in his, gripping it gently, “Amelie Logan. It’s nice to meet you.”

Steve nodded politely, “Likewise, Amelie.”

The woman took her hand away from Steve’s, her eyes lingering on his before glancing at the book next to him, perking a brow. “Does mythology interest you, Steve?”

Steve glanced at the long row of books that Amelie was looking at, tilting his head, “Well… In a way. I’ve had rather… Strange experiences that I really can’t explain.”

Amelie tilted her head, “I assume you’re speaking of Loki? I admit that was rather strange. Here we are, not thinking some god would come down and try to subjugate us, and then look at what happens.” She trailed off with a humorless chuckle, letting a single finger wander down the spine of a thick book, worn with years of opening and closing over many years. 

Steve couldn’t help but watch her finger as it did this, his tongue darting out ever so slightly to trail across his bottom lip. 

~ Loki’s POV

Holding this form was rather interesting. The looks and stares she got from both men and women alike were strange, but welcomed. He knew that his womanly form was nothing less of beautiful. He had perfected it over the years, shaping this form with magic. His face was the definition of beauty, he knew. However, when Loki felt the solder’s eyes on the finger she was letting trail down a book about Japanese myth, he was confused. 

Shouldn’t he be staring at more… Curvaceous places? 

Loki gave a soft sigh, looking back up at the man, hating the fact that the height difference was enough to make him tilt his head back to meet his eyes properly. 

“I kinda like talking to you… You want to go get some coffee sometime?”

Again, Loki watched the surprise flicker through Steve’s eyes, biting back a smirk and a haughty laugh at how off guard the man was. This was the soldier who sacrificed himself for the good of the world? Pah, he was nothing more than a nervous boy, so it seemed. 

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of silence, Steve nodded, “That sounds nice. When?”

Loki nearly laughed at how out of date this man was. Surely, he knew that these days, Midgardians passed out telephone numbers to comminucate this sort of information!

With a small chuckle that was made to sound flirty and causal, Loki pulled out the phone he kept in his back pocket, tapping the bright little screen and pulling up a page to place in contacts. 

“Give me your number, we’ll go from there.”

Steve swallowed slightly, rattling off a string of numbers that he really wasn’t certain about. Nearly keeping it there before blurting, “I uh… Can you give me yours in case the number isn’t right?” He chuckled very softly, as if he was embarrassed with himself. As far as Loki was concerned, he should be. A man from an entirely different realm mastered his world’s technology better than he could. 

Loki faked an easy smile, wishing it were his normal haughty smirk that said that he was better than the one he was speaking to. 

Steve nodded, saving the contact with a few unsure presses on his screen, giving Loki a small smile. “So… You’ll text me?”

Amelie nodded, giving a sweet giggle, “I’ll see you later, Steve. It was nice to meet you.”

Steve nodded, giving her a smile before turning and going off to look at the books he had not yet examined. 

Loki let his pretty, seemingly effortless smile fall back into a nasty sneer, gritting his teeth and spinning on his heel, marching the opposite way the Captain was heading. He muttered several Norse curses under his breath, shaking his head. 

He couldn’t believe himself. Not only was he flirting with his own enemy, he was trying to seduce him.

Why? 

Well, that was simple enough. After the horrid events that transpired in New York about a year prior, Thanos was furious. 

Thanos demanded his realm, telling Loki that if he did not capture the realm of mortals within the span of one Midgardian year, he would personally come and destroy the God of Mischief once and for all. Thanos had threatened that his destruction of Loki would be so thorough, not even his soul would survive so that it might find safe haven in Hela’s kingdom. 

So, off Loki went, more concerned with keeping his own body functioning, as well as his soul kept firmly intact than the fate of a realm that was far behind every other. 

He did not care whether this world suffered simply because Thanos willed it. 

Some might say that Loki was being a coward. However, Loki would disagree entirely, blaming it on his selfish need to reap the benefits of keeping himself alive to play tricks for millennia to come.


End file.
